Modus Operandi
Also known as M.O., Mode of Operation; Modus Operandi is the general operations and behavior characteristic to a specific individual or group of individuals. Below is the Modus Operandi and classification of the species of the major magical beings appearing on Charmed who played a pivotal role throughout the series, explaining characteristics the sisters used to differentiate between good and evil. The Charmed Ones :Classification: Good Witches, Protectors of the Innocent :Modus Operandi: Use active powers, spell casting and potion making abilities to protect the innocent and eliminate the forces of evil. ::Invoke the Power of Three to eliminate the Forces of Darkness :Notable Example: Piper Halliwell The Elders :Classification: Angelic Beings, High Level Whitelighters :Modus Operandi: Appoint, guide and bestow powers upon mortals who they believe are tremendous paragons of Good transforming them into Whitelighters. ::Bestow vast knowledge of magical beings upon Whitelighters and Good Witches. :Notable Example: Ramus Whitelighters :Classification: Angelic Beings, Guardian Angels :Modus Operandi: Guide and protect innocents (future Whitelighters) as well as neophyte and high level Good Witches; use their ability of healing to heal an injured party. :Notable Example: Leo Wyatt Good Witches :Classification: Magical beings, usually human, Practitioners of Good/White Magic :Modus Operandi: Use spell casting abilities and potion making skills to help/protect others or eliminate evil threats. If bestowed with active powers, they will thwart evil beings. ::Follows the Wiccan Rede, will not use Wiccan powers for Personal Gain. :Notable Example: Patricia Halliwell Ghosts :Classification: Spirits, Apparitions :Modus Operandi: Guide, watch over, haunt or seek vengence on other beings, human or magical. ::Can be further classified as Poltergeists, Phantasms, Evil Spirits or merely an apparition. :Notable Example of Good: Penny Halliwell :Notable Example of Evil: Jackson Ward Evil Witches :Classification: Magical beings, work for the Dark Side, Practitioners of Black Magic. :Modus Operandi: Use spell casting abilties, potion making skills and active powers to harm innocents and Good Witches. ::Will often disempower Good Witches if they are in the way of a goal rather than killing them. ::Will not hesitate to use powers for Personal Gain and breach the Wiccan Rede. :Notable Example: Tuatha Darklighters :Classification: Magical beings, work for the Dark Side, Whitelighter's Evil Counterpart :Modus Operandi: Eliminates those mortals capable of becoming future Whitelighters, eliminate Good humans with Touch of Death ::Destroys Whitelighters with poisoned tip arrows shot from crossbow. ::Spread evil through impregnation of an innocent. ::Possibly guide evil witches. :Notable Example: Alec Warlocks :Classification: Magical beings, work for the Dark Side, can be half-human. :Modus Operandi: Hunt and kill Good or Evil Witches for power, will not hesitate to betray other magical beings. :Notable Example: Jeremy Burns Demons :Classification: Magical beings, work for the Dark Side. :Modus Operandi: hunt, track and destroy the innocents, the forces of Good and other magical beings; be they human, warlock, witch or demonic. ::can be further classified as Low-Level and Upper-Level ::Serve and answer to the Source of All Evil. :Notable Example: Belthazor Vampires :Classification: Immortal creatures of the Night, a whole different network of Evil beings. :Modus Operandi: Attack humans in human or bat form, draining humans of their blood in hopes of transforming them into Vampires. ::Serve their Vampire Queen :Notable Example: Rowan The Triad :Classification: Virtual Emperors of the Underworld; Cabal of 3 High Level Demons; The Evil Power of Three :Modus Operandi: Infiltrate the work of Demons in hopes of successfully eliminating the Charmed Ones and all that is Good. ::Appear in corporeal or non-corporeal form. :Notable Member: Baliel The Source of All Evil :Classification: Demonic Creature, the most vilest of Evil :Modus Operandi: Eliminate the Forces of Good - human or witch ::Eliminates those considered a betrayer or traitor of the Dark Side. :Ultimate Goal: To destroy the Power of Three Minor Characters Worth Honorable Mention Angels :Classification: Beings of Light ::Further classified into 3 categories: ::Guardian Angels - Protection Spirits ::Modus Operandi: Protect charges with an unseen hand of guidance ::Act as a charges inner voice, conscience and instinct ::Angel of Death - Bringer of Death ::Modus Operandi: Uses power to bestow death upon those who's time it is to die, bringing their soul to it's prospective place in the Afterlife. ::Angel of Destiny ::Modus Operandi: Charts and formulates destinies in accordance to the Grand Design. ::Will chart a new destiny for those who are lucky enough to achieve their previous. Avatars :Classification: Neutral Beings, neither Good nor Evil :Modus Operandi: Persuade High Level Beings of Good into their way of thinking ::Eliminate those considered a threat to ultimate goals. ::Originally the Avatars were assigned names; Avatar of Force, Avatar of Power, Avatar of Strength - later changed to Letters of Greek Alphabet ::Will create a Utopia no matter the costs. :Notable Example: Alpha Bunyip :Classification: Monstrous Creature :Modus Operandi: Lies in waters of the Australian Outback ::It is said to bring disease and will bring a human to death through drowning if he or she disturbs it's source of food. Cleaners :Classification: Ethereal Neutral Beings :Modus Operandi: Will prevent the exposure of Magic no matter the costs ::If magic is exposed amongst the non-magical populous, Cleaners will erase memories, alter events and even roll back the hands of time and remove a magical being they consider a risk to the secrecy of magic ::Ultimately a Cleaner will rewrite history if need be Cupids :Classification: Angelic Beings :Modus Operandi: Use their Rings of Love to create relationships through Telepathic Suggestion ::Uses Ring to travel through, decelerate, accelerate Time; slowing it down or reversing it. :Notable Example: Coop Muses :Classification: Beings of Pure Light :Modus Operandi: Guide their charges with an Unseen Hand of Inspiration ::Inspire a charge's Passion and Creativity :Notable Example: Melody Firestarters :Classification: Neutral Magical being, can be persuaded to Evil :Modus Operandi: Use power to set ablaze objects or incinerate other beings, human or magical ::If persuaded to Evil, they are often found as Bodyguards of the Source or high level demons such as the Triad :Notable Example of Good: Tyler :Notable Example of Evil: Christy Jenkins Nymphs :Classification: Magical Beings :Modus Operandi: Always found in the company of a Satyr ::Tree sprites found frolicking and dancing around in wooded, grassy areas ::Use power to access the Eternal Spring :Notable Example: Daisy Valkyries :Classification: Demigoddesses :Modus Operandi: Scout the battlegrounds for dying warriors/soldiers ::bring souls to Valhalla in preparation for the Final World Battle :Notable Example: Freyja Conjurers :Classification: Magical beings, often Witches :Modus Operandi: Will use power to create or magnify objects, non-living beings, elements, etc ultimately bringing them to life ::Using what already exists such as areas of water or the winds they will magnify it causing storms and tidal waves ::Using illustrations found in books, they will bring literary beings to life. :Notable Examples: Evil Enchantress, Wyatt Halliwell Alchemists :Classification: Demonic Scientists :Modus Operandi: create life essences used to possess innocents ::will use unique power to transform the Dead into the Living and vice versa :Notable Example: Kierkan Familiars :Classification: Magical Creatures :Modus Operandi: Often found in feline form but can be dogs, horses, snakes, etc. ::Guide witches protecting them while they learn the Craft. ::Naturally attuned to the seasons and phases of the Moon ::Will teach a young witch a heightened awareness of her environment. :Notable Example: Kit Gargoyles :Classification: Magical Statues :Modus Operandi: Will often be found as part of architecture on sacred grounds or homes of magical beings ::Will detect ant demonic acitivity, coming to life weakening and warding off even the most vilest of demons Genies :Classification: Magical Tricksters :Modus Operandi: Found within magical lamps, bottles, containers, etc. ::Will offer 3 wishes to anyone who releases him/her from their lamp. ::They often grant a wish that has a hidden consequence attached. :Notable Examples: Genie, Jinny Demi-Gods and Demi-Goddesses :Classification: Magical Beings, Half Gods :Modus Operandi: The child of a God and a human ::Trained to be Gods & Heroes amongst men, acquire minor magical power from parent God ::Bestowed guardianship of parent God's Kingdom :Notable Example: The Valkyries Gods and Goddesses :Classification: Powerful Magical Beings :Modus Operandi: Rule Lands, Elements, Emotions, etc. ::They rule their designated land, element, emotion, etc with a power associated to their name. ::Some may abuse their title such as The Titans :Notable Example: Gaia, the Goddess of the Earth Gypsies :Classification: Semi-Magical Beings :Modus Operandi: Belong to Tribes ::Often excercise their Romany culture ::May be bestowed with powers similar to those of Witches; Spell casting, potion making, etc. ::If bestowed with active powers, such as Foresight they will use it to help/advise others ::May invoke powers from magical artifacts :Notable Example: Ava Nicoli Lords of War :Classification: Malevolent Immortal beings :Modus Operandi: Lead armies in wars to achieve goals – usually related to the acquisition of power ::Attacks a victim with his Crystal Sword – which captures magical powers :Notable Example: Gabriel Statler Nexi :Classification: Point of immense Spirtual or Wiccan Energy ::A Wiccan Nexus: Further Classified as a Magical Battleground for Good & Evil :Modus Operandi: Found at a point equidistant from the 5 Basal Elements: Earth, Fire, Metal, Water & Wood ::located at a center of a Pentagram ::Home to the Shadow ::Called a Suxen in a spell so demons wouldn't use it. :Notable Example: The Halliwell Nexus Oracles :Classification: Neutral Magical Being, Male or Female :Modus Operandi: Use power to foresee the future to advise other magical beings ::Can be found under the employ of upper-level demons or advising power magical beings, good or evil. :Notable Example: The Source's Oracle (Evil), Oracle seen at Manor in Oh My Goddess! Part 1 Priests and Priestesses :Classification: Magical beings; High or Dark :Modus Operandi: Will use their knowledge of rituals to perform ceremonies such as Handfasting, Wiccanings, funerals, wakes, marriages, etc for other magical beings. ::Powerful witches can become High Priestesses after Death :Notable Example of Good: Penny Halliwell :Notable Example of Evil: Dantalian Seers :Classification: Demonic Being :Modus Operandi: Uses her ability to see the future to advise other magical beings ::Skilled potion and tonic makers ::Will only kill if necessary :Notable Examples: The Seer, Kyra Soothsayers :Classification: Magical Healers, Good or Evil :Modus Operandi: Often sought out by magical creatures who have survived an attack ::Can offer council to those who need advice ::Apply their knowledge of ancient remedies and elixirs to help the wounded ::Do not possess any power except their wisdom Witch Doctors :Classification: Magical Beings, Watchdogs of Evil :Modus Operandi: Banish evil spirits from demonic footholds ::Use unknown magic rituals to find and destroy evil beings ::Interpret magic used in a questionable manner as evil :Ultimate Goal: To eliminate evil in all it's shifting guises Witch Hunters :Classification: Humans, may possess magical abilities :Modus Operandi: Often descendants of a generation/family of other Witch Hunters or humans who may have been wronged by a witch ::Will seek to lure and destroy any witches ::Consider all witches evil and unnatural ::May pose as innocents :Notable Example: Jackman Wizards :Classification: Magical Tricksters :Modus Operandi: use ability to create Illusions to achieve personal goals ::Will betray anyone to get what they seek ::Possess an array of vast magical power :Notable Examples: Wizard, Rathmere Zotars :Classification: Demonic Beings :Modus Operandi: Belonging to the Demonic Bounty Hunter breed of Demons, Zotars possess more advanced powers than a regular Bounty Hunter ::Usually hired to track down fugitive demons ::They infiltrate and intercept a fugitive demon's work or call ::May offer to work with Good Magical Beings if their goal is the same ::They track magical beings by honing in on their bounty's scent :Notable Example: Krell Category:Magical beings